Park County, Colorado
Park County is one of the 64 counties in the U.S. state of Colorado. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,206. The county seat is Fairplay. The county was named after the large geographic region known as South Park, which was named by early fur traders and trappers in the area. Park County is included in the Denver-Aurora-Lakewood, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area. A majority of the county lies within the boundaries of the South Park National Heritage Area. The geographic center of the State of Colorado is located in Park County. Park County has been and is the location of several important mines, including the defunct Orphan Boy, which was discovered near Alma in 1861 and produced gold, silver, lead, and zinc. The historic Sweet Home Mine, also near Alma, is a former silver mine now known for its rhodochrosite mineral specimens. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. The headwaters of the South Platte River are in Park County. Adjacent counties *Clear Creek County - north *Jefferson County - northeast *Teller County - east *Fremont County - southeast *Chaffee County - southwest *Lake County - west *Summit County - northwest National protected areas *Buffalo Peaks Wilderness *Lost Creek Wilderness *Pike National Forest *San Isabel National Forest State protected areas *Eleven Mile State Park *Spinney Mountain State Park *Staunton State Park Trails and byways *American Discovery Trail *Colorado Trail *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Great Parks Bicycle Route *Guanella Pass Scenic Byway *TransAmerica Trail Bicycle Route Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2014 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,523 people, 5,894 households, and 4,220 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 10,697 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.07% White, 0.50% Black or African American, 0.92% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.23% from other races, and 1.84% from two or more races. 4.32% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,894 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.10% were married couples living together, 4.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 5.10% from 18 to 24, 33.40% from 25 to 44, 30.60% from 45 to 64, and 7.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 107.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $51,899, and the median income for a family was $57,025. Males had a median income of $41,480 versus $27,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,019. About 3.40% of families and 5.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.60% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Towns *Alma *Fairplay Census-designated place *Guffey Unincorporated communities *Bailey *Como *Grant *Hartsel *Jefferson *Lake George *Shawnee *Tarryall Ghost Towns *Antero Junction *Buckskin Joe (Also known as Laurette or Lauret) *Garo *Howbert *Tarryall In popular culture In the animated television series South Park, the fictional town of the same name is situated in Park County, Colorado. The police in South Park were a one-man South Park Police force at first, but it has since been phased out in favor of the Park County police. In 1955, part of the film The Looters, co-starring Rory Calhoun, subsequently of the CBS western television series, The Texan, and the actress Julie Adams, was filmed in Park County. The Looters is the story of a plane crash in the Rocky Mountains. The filming was undertaken about Tarryall Creek. The advertising poster reads: "Five desperate men ... and a girl who didn't care ... trapped on a mountain of gale-lashed rock!"Laura King Van Dusen, "Movie Making", Historic Tales from Park County: Parked in the Past (Charleston, South Carolina: The History Press, 2013), ISBN 978-1-62619-161-7, pp. 182-183. Notable people *John Lewis Dyer *Gottlieb Fluhmann *Marie Guiraud *Samuel Hartsel *John J. Hoover *Irving Howbert *Sheldon Jackson *Frank H. Mayer *Benjamin Ratcliff *Anna Blythe Speas See also *Outline of Colorado *Index of Colorado-related articles *Arapahoe County, Kansas Territory *Park County, Jefferson Territory *Colorado census statistical areas *Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area *Front Range Urban Corridor *National Register of Historic Places listings in Park County, Colorado *South Park (Park County, Colorado) References External links *Park County Government website * *South Park National Heritage Area *Colorado County Evolution by Don Stanwyck *Colorado Historical Society *Geologic Map of the Harvard Lakes 7.5ʹ Quadrangle, Park and Chaffee Counties, Colorado United States Geological Survey Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Park County, Colorado Category:1861 establishments in Colorado Territory Category:Settlements established in 1861 Category:South Park